The Lost and the Almost Lost
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: I... Soul, I... I lost something that was... that was very important to me.


**Yeah, I'm just popping these out more than a MadTV parody/stereotype of a Hispanic woman giving birth. I haven't watched MadTV in a while, it's mostly been SNL.**

**So, I finished typing up the next chapter for **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_**, it's being edited as we speak... by other people, not me. I started to work on the prologue for my modern fairy tale. It's long. Ridiculously long. I'm on page seven and I think it might be ten pages minimum. **

**Anyway, this popped into my head as I was typing up the prologue. It's kind of sad, really, that my state of mind has gotten all pervy again. I thought I'd gotten over that after I graduated high school, apparently I didn't.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**The Lost and the Almost Lost**

**by infidelityONcrank**

Soul looked at his partner, she seemed miserable and lost in her thoughts. He just thought it was fatigue, but as the day wore on he began to get worried. When she didn't brighten up after they got home, he was downright concerned with her state of mind.

"Maka?" he asked, gently knocking on her door. He didn't hear a reply, so he opened the door to see if she was awake or not.

She was, although she wasn't concentrating on the homework in front of her. Her eyes were clouded over and she was looking out the window.

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She didn't move other than to blink and breathe. She was oblivious to him.

Soul sighed and tapped her shoulder. Her reaction surprised him. Her arms came up to fend off the person who dared to intrude upon her thoughts. He was lucky enough to stop the rather— strangely— weak blows. She blinked up at him surprised.

"Soul, I..." she trailed off, words caught in her throat.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, letting go of her fists. She shook her head ponytails gently smacking her cheeks; face, ears, and neck flushing bright red.

"No. Nothing's wrong." was her hurried answer. She looked down and away from him. "Everything's fine."

"Maka, don't lie to me."

Soul didn't like begging, heck this was the closest he ever came to begging Maka. This wasn't even _real_ begging, either. But it sure as hell felt like it.

"Soul-kun, I promise everything's fine."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Her whole body stiffened and heated up in embarrassment.

"I... I just can't right now." she said quietly.

"Maka, come on." he huffed, bending down to rest his chin in the curve of her neck where the slender muscle and shoulders met up. His breath tickled her cheek and was very warm as it grazed the soft, reddening tissue. "We're best friends, Meister and Weapon. We've mastered the Witch Hunter and then we mastered the Majin Hunter. We defeated the witch Arachne and turned me into a Death Scythe. And together we learned how to fly. Come on, Maka, you can tell me anything."

As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around her in a rare hug. Soul was one who did not give out hugs often. He couldn't remember ever giving a hug to anyone before he met Maka and the hugs he gave her were few and far between.

He felt Maka gulp.

"I... Soul, I..." she furrowed her brows together as if trying to put the words together correctly. "I... I lost something that was.... that was very important to me."

Soul froze. What happened now? Maka lost something? The organized Maka lost something? How could that have happened? It was something that was important to her? What could that something...?

Oh, shit.

Soul straightened up, realization washing over him. Maka had lost her virginity. That was definitely not cool. Not cool at all.

"Who do I have to beat up?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"What?" Maka asked, turning around to look at him.

"What bastard do I have to beat up?"

"Soul, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Maka, it's a pretty straight forward question. Who the hell do I have to beat up? What bastard in our class did this to you?"

His Meister looked up at him confused.

"You don't have to beat anyone up, Soul." Maka said, standing up. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"You lost a something special, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that something was a part of you, correct?"

"In a way, I guess..."

"Now, which bastard do I have to beat up?"

"Soul, nobody took my locket that my mother gave me. I lost it, as in I don't know where it is."

"Oh..."

"What did you think I lost?"

"Uh... nothing?"

Okay, so there was an obvious mistake. Any guy who was a complete gentleman could make such a mistake, right? ...Right?

She frowned and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm going to, uh, go study for that that, um, test... tomorrow." Soul stammered as he scrambled out of the door. Maka grabbed his collar and pulled him back into her chair.

"You never study." she said matter-of-factly.

"So? Maybe I didn't feel comfortable with the material that we covered in class."

"You never _care_ about what we learn in class. Soul, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

Soul pouted, not answering.

Maka realized that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him as easily as she hoped. She sat down on the corner her bed and sniffled.

"Soul-kun's being mean again and lying." she hiccupped. Soul looked up and saw Maka trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She never cried in front of him unless she was frustrated. But this... She must be quite upset to cry so openly like she was. "Why does Soul-kun be mean and lie?"

Soul looked at her, feeling a pang in his chest. Damn it, cool guys didn't make girls cry. Especially not cute ones like Maka. Wait... did he just think that? Uncool.

He sighed and walked over to her, pulling her up into his arms so her face was in his chest.

"Sorry, Maka." he murmured into the top of her head, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Her body was trembling.

"Will Soul-kun tell Maka-chan what he was thinking about then?"

Crap. She never called herself "Maka-chan." The only person who did that was Blair.

Soul realized he had been trapped and groaned inwardly. Damn Blair and teaching Maka these things. With the cat's help, Maka had learned how to manipulate the male species.

"It's... it's private." Soul said, blushing.

"You were thinking dirty thoughts!" Maka pushed Soul away from her, her face reddening with anger. "Pervert! You dirty pervert! You thought I would _do_ such a thing?"

"Well..."

"Urgh! This is the problem with male roommates. You're all horny, perverted idiots!"

"What about you _female_ roommates! You're always teasing and trapping us in your little, twisted mind games."

"What mind games?"

"How about the one you just pulled, huh?"

"How about _you_ mind games?" Maka shrieked, real tears springing to her eyes. Her fists her clenched.

Soul looked at her astonished. She was real mad and very much upset. The only other time he saw her like this was when they had first met Blair and she thought that he would really leave her.

He smiled in spite of the situation. He pulled her in for a third hug in less than twenty minutes that day. A new record. Huh...

She pounded on his chest and tried to push away, but eventually she just gave up. She hiccupped into him as he gently soothed her by rubbing his fist along her spine and whispered soft words.

When it all subsided and Maka was left with red, swollen eyes, Soul pulled away from the hug, gently prying her off him. There were tear stains on his shirt, but he didn't mind. He wiped away the one's on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Thirsty." she croaked out.

"Alright."

Soul set her on the corner of her bed, where she wiped away any tears he hadn't gotten. There were none, she noted, smiling faintly. Soul was very thorough.

He came back with a clear glass of water.

"Drink it slowly." he advised. She did. When she was finished, he took the glass back to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, after stopping in his room first. "You said that you lost a locket that your mother gave you?"

"Yeah. She gave it to me before... well, you know."

"I know."

"And it really meant a lot to me, I guess. Loosing it just really... I... I feel lost without it, you know?"

"I know."

"You always know." she pouted, playfully poking his cheek. Soul quickly turned his head and caught her finger in between his teeth. She looked at him, surprised. He didn't bite down. She could easily wriggle her finger out if she tried, but the hot breath that brushed past the finger sent blissful shivers down her spine. He let go, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I meant to give this to you earlier." he said, breaking eye contact as he dug in his pocket to retrieve something. "As a thank you for fulfilling your promise."

"Promise?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"For making me a Death Scythe."

"Oh..."

"Turn around."

She did, feeling him loop something around her neck. She looked down at the pendant. It was a small version of a music staff. A treble staff, if she remembered correctly. There was a little quarter note on the second to last line.

"A G note." she breathed with a smile.

"I know it won't replace the locket, but please don't lose it."

"I won't." she promised.

* * *

**Cute, fluffy, and I can't get enough of it. I've really got to stop with these one-shots. They're killing me slowly. I know they are.**

**Anyway, my cousin's awesome necklace inspired this one. An ex-boyfriend apparently got it for her.**

**Well, expect a new **_**CAFÉ EVANS **_**chapter on Wednesday. That's two days from now. Whoo! Now it's time to go work on a paper... I need to buy more ink.**


End file.
